Love Lasts Forever
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: She had left ten years past and with her return tragedy followed and unfortunately happily ever after didn't exists for them this time.


It had been 10 years since she had been back here, in virgina, at the FBI building. The only reason the young lady stood out front of it now is she needed help with her missing brother and she had arranged to meet with Rossi, and Rossi only.

Taking a deep breath she open the front door and walked across the tiled floor her black combat boots giving her the badass dont mess with me chick look matched up with her black jeans with skulls, and her red corset under her black leather jacket.

"I'm here to see SSA David Rossi,"

"Appointment?,"

"Yes," with a nod the gentleman at the desk called upstairs and after the right steps being completed she was sent upstairs to the BAU floor.

As she stood in the elevator she took a shaky breath and willed herself strong as the floor came to a slow stop and the doors slid open.

Stepping off the elevator the young lady brushed her ebony hair back from her face and walked confidently towards the doors and opened them.

Stepping inside she noticed the room go quiet at her entrance.

"What did everyone see a ghost?,"

"Elizabeth!," suddenly she had a armful of her best friend Spencer Reid.

"Hey Spen I'm sorry I was gone so long,"

"Your back that's all that matters," he whispered against her neck.

With a true smile gracing her lips she let Reid step back before the others each gave her hugs in turn. Morgan followed by Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia who had been dropping off files.

"Elizabeth?," came Hotch's stunned voice from his office door.

With a tense nod towards him she noticed Rossi beckoning her to his office. Smilign at her friends she walked around the desks and made her way to the stairs in front of Rossi's office, her head held high.

Aaron watched as the young woman he had loved before Haley, yet had not chosen, entered Rossi's office barely giving him the time of day.

He had known he deserved it, afterall he had broken her heart badly ten years past. Re-entering his office he shut the door and bowed his head in disbelief that she was back and still as beautiful as ever. He wanted her back but knew he had no chance.

 **Rossi's Office**

"How long has he been missing?,"

"Two years, the cops gave up but I cant David,"

"I know Mi Elizabeth I will help you,"

"I knew you would," she replied with a smile on her lips.

"Come let's inform the team," Rossi said as they made their way into the conference room.

 **Conference Room**

"Two years ago Jacob Fern went missing, his sister Elizabeth hasn't given up, we need to take this case afterall she is family,"

"On it boss man," Garcia replied over the telephone speakers and you could hear as she began typing away.

"I appreciate this he is all I have I need to know,"

"We know LIzzie we'll help you," Reid told his best friend.

Standing he hugged his best friend as Aaron shared a look with Elizabeth as she finally looked his way and she knew he still loved her.

Who knew this would be the last time they all shared the same room together.

 **Six hours Later**

Garcia had found more then the police had and Elizabeth and the BAU had made their way to the suspects home.

It turned deadly though and became a full fledge gun fight as the suspect became the unsub and didn't want to go out without a fight.

Elizabeth wasn't as lucky as she had been her entire life and without warning the gun clattered to the ground as she pushed her hands against her stomach to stop the flow of blood from the bullet wound in her stomach.

"Elizabeth!," came the yells of her family as they watched her fall.

"Elizabeth," came Aaron's voice as he was closest and instantly gathered her up in his arms.

"A..aron...,"

"Shh I'm here your gonna be ok,"

"Don't...lie, I know I'm dying," suddenly Elizabeth coughed up a bubble of blood and Aaron knew she was right about dying.

"I love you, I never stopped Liz,"

"I...know, me too...I still only...saw you...," Elizabeth replied as she shuddered in pain.

"Keep...them...safe,"

"Always," Aaron swore it as he leaned down and placed a tender loving kiss upon her lips despite the blood.

They were oblivious to the gun fire stopping around them and Aaron looked up just as the team gathered around him and her body.

"She's gone." he said with so much pain lacing his words.

Reid broke down crying, sobbing as he placed his forehead against her arm.

The team knew they had lost another member of their family their sister, daughter, best friend, and love who had gone to join her brother and family in heaven.

 **Funeral**

They had given her the funeral she deserved, a FBI funeral. The team were the last gathered around her grave.

Slowly even they drifted off, Morgan with Garcia, Prentiss with Rossi, JJ with Will, and last but not least Aaron Hotchner was the last one left at the recently filled in grave.

Kneeling down Aaron gathered a bit of dirt in his hand and released it slowly.

"It was you I only ever saw you, I wish I had followed you that day you made me choose between you and Haley watching you drive away on your Harley broke my heart its why I married her. I love you Elizabeth Fern, I will see you again," and with those words finally admitted Hotch stood up, and slowly made his way out of the graveyard with a heavy heart at the loss of his true love.


End file.
